Visiting An Old Friend
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: After celebrating his birthday, Gohan was bored and sees a picture by his desk. Upon looking at it, he went off to see someone special he haven't talked to in a while. Upon that visit becomes a bond that will lead them to something special.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamor: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the songs. Enjoy!**_

Only a few days left until the Cell Games begin as Earth's mightiest Z-Fighters were preparing or the upcoming battle against the biomechanical android named Cell. But as the time approaches, the Z-Fighters were relaxing for a bit and things were excited for the Son Family.

It was Gohan's birthday and he turns thirteen. Due to his intense training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a whole year, he was a year older now. Although his mother was sad to see her son growing up, Chi-Chi was happy that he was very handsome like his father. Gohan had a blast and happy to enjoy it before his big fight with Cell.

After the party was over, Gohan went inside his room so he can rest peacefully and train one more time for tomorrow. He was lying on his bed and smiling happily to how today was great. Truthfully, he was a bit nervous that he will be facing a threat that might destroy the entire planet. After hearing about Android 17 and 18 absorbed by Cell and becoming stronger, it was 10 times worse than facing Frieza. But deep down, he knows that him or his dad can defeat him.

Before he can close his eyes, Gohan spotted something on his desk and curious to see what it was. He got up and sees a picture that seems to be from his childhood. Gohan soon blush and smiled as he remembers what was on the picture. It was him when he was a young kid holding hands with his longtime friend: Videl. They met for the first time after bumping into each other at the park. Gohan was amaze by how she was and hoping that they can be friends, but it turns out that she really likes him. She was even admiring his monkey tail and thought it was cute.

'_Hehe. I can't believe I still have this picture with me.'_ Gohan thought. _'I wonder how she is doing right now. I hope she hasn't forgotten about me.'_

It has been a while since he last seen his best friend after there was danger everywhere he goes. From his 'uncle' Raditz and the lost Saiyans to Frieza and other bad people, Gohan barely did anything but study and train. Realizing all of this, Gohan decided to stop that and pay his friend a visit. Gohan flew out of his room and head off to the city.

"Gohan, are you awake?" Gohan's mom, Chi-Chi, came to check on him and giving him some cake and milk before he goes to sleep. As she opens the door, Chi-Chi was surprised to see her son gone. "Where did that boy go off to?"

Suddenly, Chi-Chi sees an old photo, which made her smile to see her young boy befriended an old friend of his. She puts 2 and 2 together and realized where he might be heading off. _'Take care, Gohan. Go get her.'_

**-Hercule's Mansion-**

"Ugh! My dad is SOOO annoying!" Inside the blue bedroom, Videl, daughter of the World Martial Arts Tournament champion Hercule, was face down on her pillow after getting away from the paparazzi and news reporters that was for her dad. Videl was feeling irritated that Hercule is boasting around claiming that he will 'defeat' Cell. She saw what that monster did to entire cities and the whole army that her father was about to risk it all to save the Earth.

'_Oh, man! I feel so bored right now! I wish I can talk to a friend. Maybe…'_ Videl paused for a moment and look across from her desk. She spotted booth photos that was taken she was a little girl. She was looking at herself with Gohan as they were making funny faces at the camera.

Videl couldn't help but giggle and wanted to know how her friend has been doing. Before she can think of some happy moments, Videl heard a clank sound. "What was that?"

It startled her a bit as Videl was wondering where it came from. She spotted the source and it was coming from the window. Little pebbles were thrown at the window as she wonders what, or who, is doing that. Videl opens up the window and looks down to see who it was.

"Hey, Videl!" From below, it was Gohan as he waved at her.

"Um, do I know you from somewhere? And how do you know my name?" Videl questioned as she wondered who the mysterious figure is.

Gohan was confused. Why did she asked him who he was? "Videl, it's me! Gohan, remember?"

"Gohan?" Videl said with surprise. "Wait a minute! There's no way you can be Gohan! He's one year younger and has black hair!"

"But it is me, Videl! I'm just...well...i-it's kind of hard to prove it." Gohan stated while rubbing his head.

Videl gave him a glare and demanded, "Then prove that you are Gohan! If not, then I am calling the police or getting my father to teach you a lesson!"

Hearing that made Gohan waved his hands arounds. "W-WAIT, WAIT! I am Son Gohan! You're the same girl who once pulled on my tail when you wanted to see if it was real! But you freaked out since it accidentally slapped your arm away!"

Videl gasped in shock to know that she was the only one to know about his tail and noticed that it was attach to him. "What?"

"And do you remember that we went to the amusement park to play around and we took pictures? I even..." Gohan blushed red and continued. "...gave you a kiss on the cheek and ran away because I thought you hated me."

Upon hearing that, Videl looks at the last picture photo and knew he was right. That was the time that Gohan kissed her cheek and ran off because of what he did. "G-Gohan?"

The blonde Super Saiyan nodded his head. "It's me, Videl. How are you?"

After seeing him, Videl got out from her room and jumped down to the ground. She ran up to Gohan and gave him a huge hug to her longtime friend. Gohan was blushing red and could tell she really missed him after all these years. She lets go of the hug and stood back to look at him. Videl looked straight at him as his eyes were green and have glowing blonde hair. He was a bit taller and grew a bit of a muscle tone to himself.

Gohan was now staring at the most beautiful girl he ever had a crush on. She was a teen and looking amazing with her cerulean eyes sparkling by the moonlight with her pigtails looking the same since childhood. Videl's body had perfect curves and it made Gohan blush to see how this girl becoming hotter than ever.

"My goodness you have grown! I like your hairstyle. I was thinking you must've dyed it so you can impress me." Videl said teasingly.

"N-No, no! I-I was j-just uh...uh..." Gohan stuttered as Videl giggled softly.

"Relax, Gohan! I was just playing with you." She nuded his shoulder while feeling on his muscles. "Wow, you feel strong! What have you been doing while we went our separate ways?"

Gohan blushed. "It's a long story. I bet you don't want to hear it."

"Of course, I do!" Videl beamed. "I was so sad that you left and I thought you didn't want to see me again."

"But Videl, I did want to see you again! I just thought...t-that you might hate me after that incident." Gohan said while looking down with a sad face.

"Aww, was that all? I wasn't mad at you, Gohan. I was just surprised! I never thought I would get my first kiss from a boy before." Videl had her turn to blush pink on her cheeks.

Gohan looks up and said, "You mean it?" Videl simply nodded her head. "I thought you might have your first kiss by someone else."

Videl frowned. "Like I would actually kiss these jerks that keep on telling me to go out with them. The boys at school were just getting to me because I was the daughter of the Martial Arts champion. I kept telling them to back off and don't test me. But I tried and took them out."

"Wow!" Gohan gasped. "And what about your dad?"

Videl sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it. But since you're here, how about you tell about what happened to you and your life?"

Gohan was feeling nervous from Videl's question. But the idea that telling her about his journey to other planets and his recent battles, Gohan might not know how she can handle it. "Videl, a-a-are you sure?"

"It's better than listening to my dad. Come on! I'll take you tothe roof so we can talk in private." Videl held on to his hand and tries to drag him but to no avail. He stood still. "Gohan?"

"Um, Videl? I need to show you something. But promise you don't freak out." Gohan said with a serious tone. Videl was curious to what he means, but nodded in agreement. With instant speed, Gohan pulled Videl close and lift her up into his arms. She blushed red and wondered what he was doing. But suddenly, she looks down and see herself and Gohan off the ground and into the air. Gohan quickly got them both on top of the roof and Videl gasped in disbelief. Her longtime friend can actually fly?!

Gohan let go of Videl as she stood back a little to see her friend better. "Y-Y-You...can...fly?" Videl stuttered and got Gohan to answer with a nod. "Are you, like..., a superhero now?"

"Well, not exactly. You see…I'm not like regular humans." Gohan stated as they sat down.

"What do you mean?" Videl asked kindly.

"Videl…there's no way of saying this, but…I'm a half breed of human and a Saiyan." Gohan explained while rubbing his head.

Upon hearing this, Videl blinked her eyes a few times and tries to process it a bit. It was then that she gasped to hear that her best friend was an alien! "You're an alien?!"

"Only half. My dad was an alien baby from this planet called Planet Vegeta." Gohan explained.

"Are there more like your dad?" Videl questioned. Gohan simply nodded to her answer. "Was that the reason you had a tail when we were little?"

"Yeah," Gohan blushed red and continued, "but it got cut off multiple times because I was turning into this giant ape that nearly destroyed an entire wasteland."

Videl gasped. "No way!"

"After that, I no longer have my tail. However, I think it will come back again soon. If I'm lucky, I might be able to control it one day." Gohan stated.

"Whoa! That…is…so cool!" Videl beamed at Gohan as this startled him a bit. "Is that why you are so blonde and have green eyes?!"

Gohan was shocked that Videl, his crush, would not freak out by his form and his origin. Still, he had to answer Videl's question. "I think so. I had this form since I was training with my dad in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. But you may not want to hear the rest."

"Are you kidding?! I want to hear more!" Videl grasp onto his hands and pleading him with her glistening cerulean blue eyes.

Gohan was blushing hard that Videl wanted to hear more about his journey. He couldn't help but smile that his friend would like to share more without any second thoughts. "Sure. Okay."

[Bruno Mars-Talking To The Moon]

And like that, Gohan told Videl everything about he first met uncle Raditz before he passed away by his training master Piccolo and meeting other Saiyans. He was telling her that when Goku's friends died, him and Krillin went to the Planet Namek alongside with Bulma Briefs. He met a friend named Dende after saving him from Frieza and his elite soldiers. He even had Vegeta help them out until his dad arrived to beat up the Ginyu Force.

But sadly, it was tragic when his father faces Frieza alone and nearly died escaping the doomed planet. Miraculously, his father came back to Earth and arrived a little late to fight the new Mecha Frieza and his father King Cold. But it was a sad reunion when his dad suffered a heart attack and three androids were planning to kill him.

And finally, Goku was recovered and took Gohan to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a whole year of training. Gohan manage to explain what it was and she understood. It was then closure as he tells her the ending.

"...And now, I became a Super Saiyan and have to train real hard so me, my dad, and our friends get ready for the Cell Games in a few days." Gohan finished as he told his friend his entire story of how his life was. He thought Videl might be bored and dosed off from his tale, but he was wrong.

Videl was interested in his story that her heart was beating like crazy after seeing how much her friend changed and how strong he is. She smiled brightly and said. "That is amazing, Gohan! And here I thought I was older than you."

They both laughed and enjoying each other's company. It was very excited to have they see each other again after going different ways. Videl now feels relaxed and happy to be with Gohan. The moon was full and Videl couldn't help but wonder if Gohan might turn into an ape again.

"Say Gohan?" Videl asked.

"What is it, Videl?" He replied.

"Are you sure you won't turn into an ape again? Because I don't want anything to happen to you." Videl stated with concern.

Gohan chuckled. "It's okay, Videl. I don't think my tail would grow back for a while. I'm fine now."

Videl smiled as she yawned a bit. "I must be out here for a while. Sorry, but I'm getting sleepy."

"You mind if I drop you off in your room?" Gohan offered.

"I don't mind, Gohan." The girl said as Gohan picked her up and flew down to her room. Once they were inside, Gohan put her down and she looks at him with a smile. "Thank you for coming to visit me. That was very sweet!"

Gohan blushed red and replied. "I-It was nothing, Videl. I had a great time myself. I thought I might've ruined your plans or something."

"You're good, Gohan. I needed to get away from my dad for a while. Oh! I almost forgot!" Videl said as she went over to her dresser and pulled something out of her drawer. She pulls out a necklace that has half a piece of a heart with a letter "G" on it. "I wanted to give you this if I ever saw you again."

Gohan was surprised to see this as Videl puts the necklace around his neck. "V-Videl...How long have you kept this?"

"When we first met, I have made it for me. I have the other half, but I'll show it to you later. And..." At that instant, Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan and continued, "...I think you missed something before you left."

Gohan's eyes were widened as a pair of lips crash into his as Videl gave him his first kiss. Gohan couldn't believe how bold Videl did that and it was something to feel happy for in a long time. Suddenly, he had the urge to kiss back and feel her lips pressed further into his. Before it would be more...

"Videl, are you okay in... HOLY COW! WHAT THE HELL?!" Hercule burst in Videl's room and witness his daughter kissing the blonde teen. GET AWAY FROM MY PRIDE AND JOY!"

Both teens pulled away and blushed furiously. "Oh, sorry sir! Gottagobye!" Gohan leaps out the window and Hercule follows suit.

Upon looking out, Hercule sees nothing but his yard and no trace of Gohan. "Come back here, you coward! Videl, stay here!"

As Hercule left, Videl then approached the window to see where Gohan might be. But then, she looks up to see her crush facing her upside-down. They both laughed and knew they were having fun.

"Thanks again for seeing me." Videl spoke softly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Gohan replied.

"Well, good luck tomorrow. Make sure you train your best and I hope you take down Cell! I believe in you." Videl cheered.

"I will, Videl." Gohan said with a small blush.

"And Gohan...happy birthday." The girl blushed red as she felt her new boyfriend kissing her on the lips. It was soft and tender as he pulled away with a smile. "Thank you, Videl. Goodnight."

Gohan flew off back home and leaving Videl mesmerized by her boyfriend leaving after kissing her. She pulled out a necklace with the letter "V" on the heart broken in half. She grasped it and spoke softly to Gohan's direction. "Stay safe, Gohan."

**-Son Residence-**

Knowing how late it was, Gohan had to get inside quietly before waking anyone inside. He was getting close to his room and silently went by his parents' room. Finally, Gohan was inside his room and relax on his bed. But before he would sleep, on the counter was some cake and milk left for to have from his party.

Gohan smiled and didn't hesitate to snack on his own birthday treat. But as he was eating, there was a note left on the tray. Gohan picked it up and sees what was written. It reads:

_How's Videl, honey? Make sure to wear protection!  
-Mom_

Upon reading that part, Gohan blush bright red and realize what his mom meant. However, he couldn't help but smile. He took a look at the necklace and stared straight at the full moon with a small blush and smile.

"Goodnight, Videl. See you soon." Gohan said as he head for bed and went to sleep.

_Well you can say I had a lot to think about, but I had this idea stuck inside my brain for a while. This is my first DBZ fanfic and I hope you like it! Might plan on making the next chapter! Please comment and have a nice day!_


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day.

The fate of the world is on the line.

No regrets; no turning back.

The Cell Games begin as the Z-Fighters were getting ready to face off against Cell in his Perfect Form. Knowing how this day will be. They would hope for a miracle that Cell would fall and the Earth will once again be saved.

In the Son home, Goku and Gohan were gearing up and were prepare to go against the ultimate threat. Chi-Chi knew that it will be sad to see her two loving people are going into action. Goku, however, came up to her and gave her a sincere hug.

"I promise we'll be back soon, honey. Don't you worry about anything." Goku reassured her as she look up to her husband.

Chi-Chi did nothing but smile as she replied. "Okay, Goku, I will. Just remember…" She took Goku's hand and places it on her stomach, "…we both will be cheering for for you and Gohan."

Upon hearing that, Goku couldn't help but held to his wife and twirling her around with joy. Chi-Chi started laughing happily as Goku couldn't believe it happened. "Are you for real?! I can't believe this is happening! Oh, I love you honey!"

"I love you too, Goku. Just be back safe. You and Gohan be safe." Chi-Chi said softly as she gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

Inside the other room, Gohan was taking one last look at himself before he head off with his father. Knowing that he had trained his hardest, Gohan knew that he can't lose and must win for the Earth. Although he like his attire, the blonde saying decided to lose the cape. But as he took off the cape, Gohan spotted something that was around his neck.

_'The necklace...'_ Gohan thought as he took a look at it. Seeing how that night on his birthday, it was at that moment he found something worth being confident for. _'Videl...'_

Just then, Goku enters inside his son's room with a serious face. Gohan looks at his father and knew they had to go. Their friends were waiting and it will be epic.

"It's time, son." Goku said.

Gohan nodded his head saying, "You got it, dad." He hid the necklace inside his gi and left with his father as them and the Z-Fighters head off into the Cell Games.

**-Hercule's Mansion-**

"SORRY, VIDEL, BUT YOU ARE STILL GROUNDED!" Hercule yelled as he was going to his limousine. For the past few days, Hercule was training and irritated after seeing his precious daughter kissing the mysterious blonde teen. Since she didn't tell Hercule who he was, the Martial Arts champion forbids Videl to come with him.

"Oh, come on! I just want to see you defeat Cell! Can't you at least ground me until after it's over?! Please, dad?" Videl begged.

"The answer is NO! You will stay here and watch my victory over Cell! Now, go to your room!" Hercule shouted as he gets his gloves from his room.

Videl huffed. "FINE! You better win!" Videl slammed the door behind her and pout. Truthfully, the only reason she wanted to go the Cell Games is because she was hoping to see her boyfriend there. She only wanted to be there to cheer him on and make sure he stays safe.

Suddenly, Videl thought of something, which made her put on a smirk. _'Since dad is finding his missing gloves, this could be my chance to head off to the Games without him seeing me!'_ She spotted the limo outside and it was clear with no one around. _'Perfect!'_

Videl jumps out the window and lands safely on the ground. Once then, she opens up the trunk and went inside. She closed the door and awaits for her destination. "Here I come, Gohan!"

**-Cell Games Arena-**

Inside the middle of the ring, Cell has been waiting patiently for the longest after leaving his message to Earth mightiest fighters that he will face anyone who challenges him for the fate of the Earth. Once said, he senses a couple of power levels heading his way.

"Hmm, perfect timing. They're here." Cell smirked.

There they were: the Z-Fighters and they were all present as they look at the menacing Cell.

"Well, well! I see you all have made it here just to seal your fate." Cell laughs. "I was hoping to see you at your strength and full potential, but I can't wait to destroy you all one by one."

Vegeta grunted in anger. "You were lucky before and I'll make sure you will die like your creator Dr. Gero!"

Goku just smiled and said, "That's Vegeta for you. Listen, Cell, I know you have gotten stronger since you absorbed evertone and the androids. Nevertheless, you will regret messing with us! You will pay for it all!"

Cell chuckled evilly at Goku's response. "You talk big, but why don't you come and test that might against me?! I've been dying to fight you ever since."

"Sounds like a plan!" Goku smirked, as he was the first to step inside the ring. However, before he could get into position, Goku and Cell heard a loud voice.

"WAIT!" Cell and the Z-Fighters turn their attention to the person who shouted before the match started. Out from his car, there stood Hercule at his prime as he stood tall with a valor look.

But unattended by hearing the trunk open, Videl silently got out and found a couple of boulders to hide behind. _'Bingo! A perfect spot to see the match!'_

While Videl was hiding, Hercule went up close to face Goku and Cell. "Step back, blondie! I don't know who you and your friends are, but I'm the one who will end Cell's reign of terror today!"

Goku was looking confused as the others were thinking that Hercule was nuts! Have he seen how Cell destroyed everyone?! This guy was playing a huge gambit.

_'Ugh, what an idiot!'_ Krillin thought as he facepalm his head.

_'Hmph, this ought to be good!'_ Piccolo thought with a smirk.

_'Tell me about it! Five thousand zeni that Cell punches him in the air.'_ Nail said inside Piccolo's head.

_'Put me up for 1000 if he bitch slap him.'_ Kami replied to the bet.

_'Oh, crap!'_ Gohan thought in fear. _'Please! I hope he doesn't see me here! He will kill me after what I did with Videl!'_

"Um, Mr. Hercule? Sir? I don't think you can fight him. This guy is-" Goku was then interrupted.

"SILENCE! I don't need you to tell me about him! This freak is nothing but a bug to be stepped by my boot! I got this! Just go over there and watch the master at his work!" Hercule demanded as he look at the Z-Fighters. "And for the rest of you wannabee fighters, take note to how I have took down..."

But upon looking at the fighters, Hercule gasped in shock to see a familiar face he couldn't believe that was with them. Hercule spotted Gohan as the Super Saiyan teen was now scared.

_'Oh, busted!'_ Gohan thought as he sees Hercule becoming furious.

"YOU! I remember YOU!" Hercule shouted as he pointed at Gohan.

Goku was looking to where Hercule is pointing at and sees that it was at Gohan. "Um...you know Gohan? Strange, he never told me that he went to see you one time."

"Gohan?! Does he belong to you?!" Hercule questioned.

Goku smiled and nod his head. "Of course, Mr. Hercule. He's my son!"

"Your son, huh?! Well, see here, uh..."

"Goku." Goku answered.

"Goku...Why haven't you punish your boy for what he did?!" Hercule asked.

"Like what?" Goku replied in confusion.

"Your boy broke into my home a few nights back and started making out with my sweet angel Videl!" Hercule answered in fury.

Gohan lowered his face with his cheeks blushing red in embarrassment. The other Z-Fighters and Goku were shocked to hear this and looked at Gohan. Even Cell was surprise by this and raised an eyebrow.

_'Interesting. This I got to hear.'_ Cell thought in an amusing tone.

"What?! Gohan, I didn't know you have a girlfriend!" Krillin said with a sly look. "Is she cute?"

"Uh..." Gohan said only that before Yamcha said something.

"Wow! Gohan, you dog! I can't believe it! You actually scored with _the_ champion's daughter?! My Kami, you are a rebel!"

Krillin laughed and added on into Yamcha's statement. "Easy, Yamcha! This guy might have a knack with the ladies! So, Gohan, what's your secret?"

Piccolo couldn't help but chuckle at his young student. _'Heh, it has only been a few weeks and Gohan found a girl.'_

_'Lucky...'_ Nail grumbled.

Vegeta smirked and looks at Goku. "Well, Kakarot! Just like you stole the heart of your mate, your son found one before the tournament even started! Must run in the family, huh?"

"Hehe, I don't know about that. But my son has a girlfriend?! Man, Chi-Chi won't believe this!" Goku laughed, causing Gohan to turn red all over his face.

Videl couldn't help but overhear everything as she was blushing herself, but just started giggling to see that her boyfriend turning red. _'Poor Gohan. I don't think he will ever live this down! So cute to see him SO red!'_

"Dude, come on! Give us the details!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"Come on, guys! Leave the kid be! Can't you see he's already blushing enough?" Tien said in an annoying tone.

"Says you! I mean, don't be such a party pooper! Don't be a hater and mess with his style!" Yamcha shouted.

"Oh, I think he's jealous. Too bad he's not Gohan's age because he could've gotten the girls swarming around him." Krillin added as him and Yamcha started laughing.

But then, Tien smirked. "But least Gohan have a girlfriend. But I couldn't say the same for you two."

"What?!" Both Yamcha and Krillin shouted in disbelief.

"In that case, I think you guys are what the term is called _'burned'_." Android 16 said with a joke as everyone (including Videl and Cell secretly) laughing except Hercule and the two jokesters.

"ENOUGH!" The attention was turning to Hercule as he was fuming with rage. "I can't take this anymore! Blondie, get away from this ring! Cell, I hope you are ready to fight! I'm through with these games!"

"Oh, really? I was hoping to hear more of the young lad dating your daughter. Remind me to congratulate him when I beat you to pieces." Cell said calmly.

"How about you celebrate with this fist to your soon-to-be dead body?!" Hercule shouted as he charges straight at the monstrous Cell.

However, Cell got tired and quickly swats Hercule away and sends him flying out the ring unconscious.

_'Called it!'_ Kami cheered.

'Damn! Oh well, at least that will shut him up!' Nail laughed inside Piccolo's head.

"So, uh, I guess we can start the match?" Goku asked curiously.

"Indeed, we can! Although, I was getting quite interested in that little episode you were having." Cell smirked.

"Well, it's a shame it would be your last. It's time to fight!" Goku shouted as he charged straight at Cell.

"I couldn't agree more!" Cell shouted as both the competitors battle it out in the ring.

Both Goku and Cell were landing blow to blow and Goku was attacking Cell no matter where he might be. Nevertheless, Cell was catching the upper hand and observes Goku's movement quickly as he has to reach full power in case it might happen. From the unbelievable strength, Cell was intrigued to how much Goku can manage to try and put him down. The monstrous creation had enough and blew the arena so him and the Super Saiyan warrior can have a decent fight without being disqualified. Videl was blown away from the match that it was shocking that Gohan's father could actually defeat Cell. But then, Cell had enough and summons up enough ki to pull out Tien's move: Tri-Beam Attack. Goku anticipated the move and used the Kamehameha Wave to stop the move. In the end, Goku managed to pull through and leaving Cell tired out.

"Well...it seems...you are a lot...stronger than I imagine." Cell panted while regaining strength.

"Same here, Cell. I thought that attack would finish you off, but I was wrong." Goku stated as he powered down while still in Super Saiyan mode. "That's why I forfeit! At this rate, I might not survive any longer against you."

Cell smirked as the others were speechless by Goku's surrender. _'What?! Father, what are you doing?! Your power level has reached 100x maximum than me or the others! Why forfeit?!'_

"Then tell me, Goku, who do you really think can stop me?!" Cell shouted with amusement.

With just a smile on his face, he looks towards the others and chosen one person who have the strength to end it all: "Gohan, you're up!"

Upon hearing this, Gohan gasped. How can he even beat Cell after what transpired earlier with that immense strength. Gohan was thinking about reconsidering the offer, but then something got popped up inside his head.

_"Make sure you train your best and I hope you take down Cell! I believe in you."_

Gohan pulls out the necklace from his gi and can tell Videl is rooting on for him to defeat Cell. If anything would have ever happen to her, he would never be the same again. Gohan would do anything to protect the ones he cares for and won't let people like Cell destroy everything in his eyes.

Gohan took off the necklace and gave it to Android 16. "Hold on to this, please."

"Affirmative." Android 16 nodded.

Videl sees this and watch Gohan going up to fight Cell next. She grasp onto her necklace and hope for her boyfriend's safety. "Be careful, Gohan." Videl spoke softly as the match begins.

**_Well, I know it's short, but I decided to have a little fun on poor Gohan. But I think I feel bad for Hercule since he couldn't last about two seconds against Cell. Moving on: Gohan fights Cell and Videl is wishing him luck. Will he survive? Next chapter will come up soon. And by the way: I was watching these DBZ Abridge series by TeamFourStar and I started laughing for a whole week. But I thought I could have Nail and Kami have their fun! See you all later (or Ja Ne)!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Videl couldn't bear to look away to see what was happening. Even the Z-Fighters were unable to say more. Gohan was going down hard from Cell's massive attacks. Gohan was giving the biomechanical a few hits, but they were proven useless against him. Cell sees many openings and started to toy around with the boy.

Over and over again, Gohan could scream in pain as he was going down through the impact. Videl flinched in horror and watched her boyfriend getting punch in the face and tossed down with a side kick to the ribs. Videl covered her mouth to see him falling.

However, the teen was able to get up and made Cell smirk to see ohan standing up again. "Hmm, I see you barely putting up a fight. Guess you aren't so weak after all. But why? Why do you not attack me head-on?"

"Because..." Gohan struggles to stand up and speak to Cell. "...I can't kill anyone! It's just not fair! But you...you kill for pleasure and hurt many in your wake. I hate you enough to have much energy inside to avenge all that you have killed before reaching your final form. It's...It's just...It's just not fair that you have no remorse; no regrets whatsoever! But I can't kill you. Because I might lose my anger and hate."

"Gohan..." Videl said as she had a tear going down her cheek.

Cell couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's speech. And quick sudden agility, Cell kicked Gohan right into his face as he made impact towards the nearby rocky pillars. Everyone was speechless to witness this and Videl gasp in shock.

"So, you refuse to show me your true strength? I feel bad for you, child. I was hoping to make sure you put up a decent fight. But now, I see you to back down and no longer fight me! Pathetic!" Cell shouted with a smirk. He even shows no pity as he stepped on him, trying to crush his spine.

"Oh, no! Gohan!" Piccolo said with fear.

Goku clenched his fist after watching his son getting pummeled and unable to seek his inner strength. _'Come on, son, please fight back!'_

Videl was shaking in agony and pain as her eyes were watering with tears. Her heart was beating and her body was shaking to hear Gohan screaming in pain. She wish everyone can save him but they were standing in fear. "Gohan...Please...don't die!"

Suddenly, Cell removed his foot and turned his attention to where the sobbing came from. Upon locating the sound, Cell soon had on an evil smirk.

"Um, guys? What is he looking at? And why is he letting Gohan go?" Krillin asked.

Goku looked to where Cell was staring and gasp at seeing a girl of Gohan's age hiding behind the boulders. "CELL! DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Oh, no! This will be much of the pleasure to have a good audience! Tell me: Could that person happen to be Gohan's girlfriend Videl?" Cell asked. "Maybe she can get a front row seat to see the demise of her dead lover and his friends!"

Just then, Cell unleashed his Cell Jr. copies and they were ready to fight.

"Go and have fun! Make them suffer!" Cell commanded as him and the Cell Jr's went right ahead to take down the Z-Fighters.

Gohan moves his head up and watched the horror that bestowed when Cell was sending his Cell Jr's to attack each Z-Fighter with full force. Tien was the first to fall and Yamcha couldn't catch up to their speed. Krillin was unable to defend himself when two Cell Jr's were beating him hard to the ground. After waking up, Hercule was thinking he was in a nightmare. But once those little creatures took him out, Hercule didn't even try to hit them.

_'No...No! This can't be happening! Make it stop, please!'_ Gohan thought but he soon heard a scream.

"Help me! Please, somebody!" Out of nowhere, Videl was grabbed by the shirt from Cell as he came back to show Gohan the one person he cares for.

"Well, well! It seems like this girl followed you here to watch your demise live and in person!" Cell laughs evilly.

Gohan grunted in pain. "NO! LET HER GO!"

Cell grinned as Videl was struggling to break free from Cell's grasp. "That's it, child, let it all out! Get angry and show me your true power! Unless you want this girl's death to be in your conscious!"

"YOU...YOU...!" Gohan yelled as he was trying to get up from the beating Cell inflicted on him. "If you don't let go of her..."

"Oh, don't worry! Maybe I'll change all that in a flash!" Cell shouted as he flung Videl close to the pillars with full force. The impact shocked her as Videl was implanted to the wall. "Say goodbye!" He said as he shot a ki blast towards the girl.

"NOOOOOO!" Gohan shouted as he watched to see Videl dying in front of his eyes. But at that instant, Android 16 came into the fray and stopped the blast. But in the end, the blast was strong and literally incinerated the peaceful android.

Cell stood there and smiled at this event as the Cell Jr's were still pummeling the Z-Fighters. All that Cell could do was laugh at the destruction he has made and the spirit he crushed on Gohan. The young half-saiyan watched as Videl fell down and suffered massive bruises all over her body. Gohan looked at the girl still struggling to stay awake, but her eyes were closing slowly.

Before Videl would lose consciousness, she utter the words that will soon make Gohan reach his breaking point. "G-G-Gohan...I...I...l-love...you..."

[SECRETS-Dance Of The Dead]

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" With those final words, Gohan lost it and his body was surging with static. The violence soon ended as the Cell Jr's were looking at the Super Saiyan teen. Like a flash of lightning, one Cell Jr was blown away with massive force. The remaining Z-Fighters of Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, and Goku witness the death of the Cell Jr's. In that instant, Goku smiled with joy.

_'It happened. He ascended into a powerful force of a Super Saiyan.'_ Goku thought.

With blind fury, Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan 2! Each of the Cell Jr's were horrified by the sight after seeing one of their brethren explode into bits. But it didn't startled them as them came one by one to attack Gohan.

Unfortunate for them, they shared a similar fate as Gohan was hitting them with just one hit. His hatred and rage against all of them led to their demise. He even slung one from aside and made it crash into some boulders. After taking down the Cell Jr's, Gohan looks at Videl with regret and anger that he was unable to save her and holding on to his inner power.

A tear escapes his eyes as he walks up to the poor girl. Videl was still alive, but needed to be away from the battlefield. He transmitted to a safe location and lay her down near a grassy field.

"Videl...I'm sorry." Gohan said as he brushed her hair from her face and gaze at his girlfriend. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and stare at the monster that hurt her.

Cell, who smirked, shouted, "Yes! That's it! Now we can really fight! Today I will destroy you and this pitiful planet! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Gohan has heard enough and charged straight at Cell with massive impact. Both fighters were transporting back-to-back and trying to land a blow to the other. Cell was impressed by Gohan's fighting spirit, but he knew that the child was only weak and proven to be no problem to defeat. After the collision, Cell uses Krillin's Destructo Disk attack and striking Gohan.

But with his new form, Gohan easily captured the disks and destroy them. Cell was surprised, but he kept on attacking. But with Gohan, the Super Saiyan teen had the advantage and hitting Cell right to the gut. Goku and the Z-Fighters were shocked to see Cell stammering to get up after taking a massive hit like that. Cell retaliated with a swift kick to Gohan's face, but was countered by a block and powerful kick from the boy. Gohan didn't even hesitate to strike again and taking Cell down and dodging many attacks that the android copied from the toughest fighters.

Every attempt was made and Gohan found a way to counter it all. Krillin and the others were speechless to say anything as they watch the young half-saiyan teen destroying Cell. Things weren't going as plan when Cell knew he had to resort to drastic measures. Using Goku's Kamehameha Wave, it was strong enough to destroy the planet. But since Gohan had a huge power increase, his father's move was proven stronger on his side as the blast was shot back at Cell; rendering his body halfway gone.

"Incredible! Gohan is actually winning!" Krillin exclaimed.

_'This strength...It's nothing I've never felt before! If this continues on, Gohan might have the chance to defeat him!'_ Piccolo thought inside his head.

_'No kidding! It seems as though your student surpass anything that Cell can throw at him! Hitting that poor girl was the worst mistake Cell could've ever done.'_ Nail said.

_'But still...it's only a matter of time until Gohan does something we never thought he might do.'_ Piccolo replied.

Goku stood there and watched how his son was doing and couldn't help to what triggered him to be this ruthless. He looks over to the fields and sees Videl still resting after her brutal attack from Cell. "Krillin, give me the senzu beans. I need to do something."

Krillin looks up to Goku and pulls out the bag. He gave the bag to him and asked, "What are you plan on doing? I don't think Gohan needs our help."

"I thought someone might need to see her hero save the day." Goku smiled as he transport to what was left of 16's body. Spotting something shining, Goku opens the robotic and saw a necklace that was for Gohan. Once then, he went over to Videl and examines her a bit.

Goku couldn't help but smile at the girl to see that this was Gohan's friend from a when he was young. He was even surprised to how Gohan would date the daughter of Hercule himself! _'So this is Gohan's girlfriend.'_

Cell was done with the games as he regenerates his arm and leg from the blast. His body grew 10 times bigger than before as he was livid beyond repairs. "YOU LITTLE PUNK! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME?! YOU...WILL...DIE!"

Due to his massive power weight, Gohan has the upmost advantage and gave him a massive punch to the gut. Cell was staggering, unable to move more of his body as he was feeling...sick. With the strongest punch possible, Gohan made the 'Perfect' fighter puke out what appears to be Android 18! Not only did it decrease Cell's power level, but it made him revert to his previous form. It was game over for Cell as Gohan knew he would end it with one blast.

"No...NOOOOOO! HOW COULD THIS BE?!" Cell shouted as his perfection faded away.

"Yes!" Goku cheered as he gave Videl a senzu bean. Helping her chew, Goku could see her eyes opening wise as she was about to panic. "It's okay! I'm with Gohan!"

Videl gasped. "W-W-What happened?! Did Cell...?"

Goku chuckled and answered, "No. He lost. Gohan won it all."

Videl was feeling her heart racing as she couldn't believe it. She looks past Goku and see Cell in a different form. Seeing this means that Gohan will end it all and save the Earth! _'This is it! Cell is done for!'_

Putting his hands together, Gohan makes one last blast to finish Cell one and for all. "This is for everyone who died from the likes of you! I will make sure you die from where you stand!" Gohan shouted with pure rage as he prepares his final attack. "MASENKO-"

But out of nowhere, one Cell Jr survived the onslaught and began to strike Gohan from behind.

Videl witness this and shouted, "Gohan, behind you!"

Hearing Videl's voice, Gohan spotted a Cell Jr. But he was caught in between and struggled to get the creature off his face, Cell smirked and knew it was time to make Gohan pay. Cell soon expanded his body and made himself huge and large as a ticking time bomb!

Gohan got Cell Jr off and blasted it with a ki blast. But it was too late as the distraction led to Cell a minute to detonate himself. The Z-Fighters were unable to stop Cell for one hit will cause him to explode. They were running out of options and running out of time.

Videl was scared as she feared that this was it. She was about to find cover, but felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Goku with a soft smile on his face. "Sir? Why are you smiling for?"

"Because..." Goku stare down to Cell as he knew he had an idea. But it was something that would make Gohan unhappy for. "...I need you to be there for Gohan. Promise me you will be there in any way."

Videl was confused by this until Goku has given her the necklace that Gohan had. Videl gasped and said. "What are you...?" That was all she could say as Goku disappeared and shown up between Cell and Gohan. The Z-Fighters were shocked and Gohan wanted to know why his dad was in the way.

"Gohan...You did well. I'm very proud of what you did and I knew you had what it takes to beat Cell. I know you will hate me for this, but I know that this is the only way. I want to make sure you live to see another day. And just know that I will always be with you. I love you, son. Take care of your mother, Videl, and... your baby brother. Farewell..." Goku finished and grab hold on to Cell.

"Wait! W-W-What are you doing, you fool?!" Cell yelled.

"Come on, Cell! If I'm going down...you're coming with me." Goku said as he uses Instant Transmission and send them both to the Otherworld. Soon after, Cell explodes and taking the Super Saiyan hero with him.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO! FATHER!" Gohan screamed in anger and despair as he crushed the ground below to witness the death of his father. The Z-Fighters stood silent and hung their heads down in respect of Goku's honorable sacrifice. Videl could just do nothing and watch her boyfriend cry miserably for the loss of a great hero. Her heart aches for him and knew the pain was unpleasant to bear.

_'Gohan...'_ Videl thought as a tear escaped her eyes.

**-Son Residence-**

A glass was cracked as Chi-Chi felt something that was wrong. She looks behind her and see the family portrait having a crack on it. Chi-Chi a feeling of sadness to know something happened. She held on to her stomach and her eyes had tears coming down. _'Goku...'_

Sorry about the chapter, but I had to do overtime and I was bone tired! Hope you like it as I'm halfway done with the fanfic. Please comment and two more chapters coming your way! Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Tears were streaming down his cheeks as Gohan was lost in his own despair. The battle between Gohan and Cell was extraordinary and it ended with Gohan have the creature puke out Android 18. Second Form Cell was powerless against the Saiyan teen as it was about to be over with the Masenko. But it was not over when Cell Jr distracted Gohan and Cell became a time bomb to destroy the Earth. All hope was lost until Goku made it in time and saving everyone from Cell's wrath. But it came with a cost of the man who sacrificed himself to save the Earth.

"Father...I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Gohan said with a sad tone. The Z-Fighters put their heads down in silence to remember a true warrior. Not able to hear someone coming to him, Gohan felt a pair of arms wrapped around him.

Videl went down to comfort the boy after witnessing his father's death. This was heavy to him and it broke her heart to see her boyfriend down like this. She rested her head on his back and spoke softly. "I'm sorry, Gohan."

Hearing this made Gohan turn to face her, but he then lay his head on her chest and sobbing softly. Videl understood this and hugged him tightly to comfort him. She didn't care if it would take all day, Videl would make sure he becomes his old self again.

But then, Gohan felt something with ominous power level as the others felt the same thing. As it came closer, he sense something coming and quickly move him and Videl out of the way. A sudden beam came out of nowhere and shot directly at Trunks. Vegeta was the first to witness the death of his son as him and the others turn to see who it was: Cell!

"WHAT?!" Gohan shouted in disbelief. "You're alive?! But how did-"

"Trust me: Thanks to the Namekian DNA, I can regenerate my body tenfold. I'm now back to my Perfect Form...and I'll make sure your dad won't be the only one you miss!" Cell shot out a ki blast and fires at Videl.

"Videl, get down!" Gohan pushed Videl out of the way, but got caught in the blast that paralyzed his arm with blood. Although he was injured severely, Gohan was still standing. Cell was about to speak until Vegeta came to avenge his son's death.

"YOU BASTARD! GO TO HELL!" The Saiyan Prince shouted as he charged right at Cell. But with his newly ultimate strength, Cell punched Vegeta out of commission.

"Now...IT'S TIME TO DIE!" Cell got into his stance to prepare for the finishing move: the Kamehameha Wave. "SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR PATHETIC PLANET!"

Gohan was now standing in defeat as he knew it was over. All his strength depleting slowly and he was now done for. _'I'm sorry, everyone. I failed you all. Forgive me, dad. It's over.'_

_**'It's not, son! Don't give up!'**_ Gohan gasped and looked around. It was Goku's voice, but he didn't see him anywhere. _**'Gohan, I want you to hear me very closely: Use the Pain of Loss. Son, I want you to use the Kamehameha Wave and finish it off. It's the only way to stop him. I believe in you, son.'**_

Upon hearing that, Gohan was gaining what part of strength left inside him and channel it all on his other arm. KA...ME...HA...ME..."

Cell: JUST DIE!  
Gohan: ...HAAAAAAA!

Both fighters were using the move as they were evenly matched. The Kamehameha Waves were bursting as Cell gained the advantage. His power level increased and his attack was getting stronger. Gohan was struggling to fight back, but it was inevitable as Cell laughs in victory. But the Super Saiyan teen fought back and stood his ground. But when Cell plans to destroy Gohan, a blast hit him from behind and made him lose his concentration. It was none other than Vegeta as Gohan had the perfect opening.

"DIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Gohan screamed as his power exceeded Cell's as the blast consumed the creature.

"NNNNOOOOOO! I-IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I'M PERFECTTTTT! NOOOOOOOOOOO...!" And with that, Cell was no more as the dust cleared out. The Z-Fighters to see what happened to Gohan. They hope that it was finally over and Cell is no more. But in the end, Gohan came out of the smoke while limping back to the group.

"YEAH! GOHAN, YOU DID IT!" Krillin yelled as him and the others came closer to congratulate the young Saiyan's win. But as Tien and Yamcha were going to him, Krillin stops to see Android 18 still lying on the ground. He didn't know why, but he decided to check up on her.

Gohan looks to see the group coming to him, but he stopped and fell down to the ground, turning back to normal.

"GOHAN!" Videl saw this and ran to his aide to see if anything worse was happening to him. She reached him and turns his body to hear a heartbeat. She sighs in relief but sees the injuries very critical. "Gohan? Gohan, are you awake?! Please, speak up!"

"Don't worry, child." Videl looks up to see Piccolo standing in front of the teens. "He just needs some rest. He had a lot of serious injuries like this and still survives it all."

Videl couldn't decide whether to believe him or not, but she needed to find help for Gohan. "Sir, do you think we can take him to a hospital?"

"No need. We'll take him home to his mother's and he'll recuperate there. Also..." Piccolo looks down with regret and guilt, "...It won't be pleasant telling his mother."

Videl looks down at Gohan with sadness and knew it hurts to see another family member hurt to lose the ones they love. And after what happened to Gohan, Videl knew she didn't want Gohan to ever live with the guilt in his life. "Can I do something real quick?"

"Go ahead." Piccolo nodded. "As long as you do something for me."

At that moment, Videl woke her father up and informed him that she is helping her friend out and won't take no for an answer after what Gohan did for him and the Earth. The Z-Fighters went to the Lookout to have Dende heal the wounded and Piccolo and Videl took Gohan home for recovery.

**-Son Residence-**

Later that day, Gohan was moaning in his sleep as he wakes up to see that he was in his room. "Ugh...w-what happened?" Gohan paused as he felt a sharp pain on his left arm. He sees it all stitched up and wrapped in a cast. "Wait...H-How did I..."

Gohan paused at his question and realized his battle with Cell. He won. He started to smile but...it was a price to be paid as he know what was missing: Son Goku. Gohan looks down in pain to have the memories plagued by his father's death. He didn't know what to say and hope that his mother was alright. Gohan hopped out of bed and slowly exits the room.

**-Dining Room-**

Chi-Chi, who was sitting down, took a deep breath from her crying for the past five minutes. The news of her husband's death made her heart shatter and leaving her an emotional wreck. Still, however, her son had survived and saved the Earth from Cell. Chi-Chi wasted no time tending to her son's wounds and preparing a meal for when Gohan wakes up.

Gohan enters the dining room and spotted his mother looking sad. "M-Mom?" He spoke calmly, almost as if he whispered.

Chi-Chi heard a faint voice and looks to see her son awake and moving again. Her eyes started to tear up again and ran to Gohan to give him a motherly hug which was soft so she won't injure anything. Chi-Chi wasn't alone as Gohan returns the hug and cried to not just happy to see his mother, but wishing that his father was here to thank him for defeating Cell. Both were broken inside, but they had each other for support.

"So, how long was I out for," Gohan asked while drinking his soup.

"Only five hours. You were beaten badly that I thought you needed some rest. I'm proud of you, Gohan." Chi-Chi replied with a soft smile.

"Thanks, mom. Um, where are the others?" Gohan asked.

Chi-Chi answered, "They came here about two hours ago to tell me that they had the Dragon Balls and summoned Shenron to use the wish to bring back the people that were killed by Cell. Dende healed Trunks and was shocked to hear that Vegeta went mad to avenge him!"

Gohan chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I was surprised myself. So, what happened next?"

"Well, it seems that this android called 18 has seen the light after Krillin made his wish of making her human, but instead it was removing a bomb from her. She thanked him and Krillin offered her a home.

"For real?" Chi-Chi nodded, but Gohan realized something. "Wait! Did you say that Shenron brought back everyone?! Does that mean…dad is…?"

Chi-Chi knew that it was coming to this as she got up from her chair to meet her son. The Saiyan teen was confused as she gave him a soft pat on the shoulders. "Gohan…the others tried to wish him back. But…"

"But what?" Gohan asked as he dreads the wish didn't work.

"They made a wish to bring Goku back, but Shenron declined it. Somehow, he got a message from Goku saying that he didn't want to come back home. Due to people hunting him down and killing innocent people, he preferred to stay in Other World to make sure the Earth stays safe. I'm sorry, Gohan, but he also said that he was proud of you and love you very much." Chi-Chi said with tears forming again.

Gohan looks down at his soup and didn't think of what to say. He just thought that he might be the next protector of Earth and knew it would hard to handle. "Wow, I…I'm sorry, mom."

Chi-Chi couldn't help but smile at her son as she gave him a hug. "It's okay, Gohan. At least that monster Cell is gone and the androids, minus 18, are no more."

Gohan returns the hug and smiled while still having tears in his eyes. He pulled away and said, "You mind if I go for a walk? I won't be far."

"Sure, you can. Just be careful." Chi-Chi reassured him. Gohan nodded and heads for the door.

But as the door closed, there was a soft groan as it came from the couch. It was Videl waking up from her nap and she turns to see who just left. "Mrs. Son?"

"I'm here, honey." Videl sees Chi-Chi in the dining room. "Gohan just left."

"Oh! Is he okay?! Surely you didn't just let him leave!" Videl frantically shouted.

Chi-Chi giggled while wiping her tears. "It's okay. He's just like his father. Also: I need to talk to you."

"What is it, Mrs. Son?" Videl asked kindly.

"First: Call me Chi-Chi. Second: I want to know about the girl that is dating my son." Hearing this made Videl blush red as she knew where this might lead to.

"Um, okay." Videl came into the dining room and grabbed a chair. She sat down and was given some tea. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Chi-Chi replied. "Anyway, when did you two started dating and how did you and Gohan first met?"

"Well," Videl explains while turning red. "Gohan and I became friends since we were five. I bumped into him at the park and I accidentally dropped his ice cream cone. Before he was about to cry, I gave him mine so we can share. Gohan was so happy that and thanked me for being a good friend. Since we were friends, me and Gohan have fun in the swings and looking up at the stars. He even taught me how to fish, but he used his tail to catch bigger fish than me. Don't tell him this, but...I think he was SO cute with a tail!"

Chi-Chi laughed at Videl's remark. "Yeah, but I was glad he was rid of it. I heard from Krillin that he went ape with that thing. Oh, did he tell you about the Saiyan race?"

Videel nodded. "I told him I'll keep it a secret. But I was sad that I didn't see him again."

"Aww, what happened?" Chi-Chi asked sincerely.

"We were at the amusement and dad was busy signing autographs. I met up with Gohan and had something to snack on. Although, the Food-Eating Competition was a shocker since he actually ate through the competitors." The girls laughed at the statement as Videl continued. "After that, we decided to go to the photo booth and take some pictures. We made funny faces and had hugs. It was the best of my then, we were about to have one more picture, but Gohan decided to do something to make my heart beat faster than a jet."

"Like what, dear?" Chi-Chi asked.

"He...H-He...kissed me...on the c-c-cheek." Videl stammered with a blush.

Chi-Chi gasped. "My son kissed you?! Oh, my Kami! That is so sweet! He never told me about that!"

"At first, I thought it was shocking that he did that to me. But at that moment, I was...thrilled. But to him, he thought I was mad at him. His eyes were full of tears that he ran away from me. I lost him in the crowd and I was hurt to see him go away." Videl looks down at her tea with a sad look.

"Hmm, so that's why he came back crying." Chi-Chi spoke so Videl could hear. "It's okay, Videl. At least you and him met again."

Videl blushed. "To be honest: I thought it was some stranger that came over to my home. But after I saw with green eyes and blonde hair, I was surprised. I'm just happy to see him again and having both of us be a couple."

"And I don't mind that, Videl. So, did you ever get to enjo your first kiss?" Chi-Chi mused.

Videl was getting redder, but she nodded her head. "It was amazing and I was happy Gohan became my first. But before you say anything, we didn't do anything else than kiss! My dad stopped it after witnessing me and Gohan making out."

Chi-Chi smiled and said, "I believe you, honey. I don't care if your dad might disagree to it, I would say that you two would make the cutest couple. Videl?"

"Yes, Chi-Chi?" VIdel answered.

"I want you to promise me something. I need your word on it." The Son woman stated in a serious tone.

Videl nodded. "I will."

"Promise me that you will always be there for my son. I know he will have a hard life without his father, but I believe that you will lead him onto better things in life." Chi-Chi stated.

VIdel knew how to answer that very well. "I promise. And I will. As long as Gohan is with me, from the bottom of my heart, I will always be there for him."

With that said and done, Chi-Chi smiled warmly and gave her a hug. Videl did the same and hug her slightly; told that she was pregnant. After they release the hug, Chi-Chi began to speak. "Videl, go get Gohan for me. I need to tell him something."

"I will, Chi-Chi." Videl replied as she head out the door to find Gohan.

_'Oh, Gohan. I just know that you will be happy again. Take care of him, Videl. He deserves it.'_ Chi-Chi thought silently as she rubs her stomach.

_**Well, there you have it! Sorry it took so long, but here it is! Thanks for the reviews and just know that we are near the end? What do you think will happen when Videl finds Gohan? Find out in the final conclusion of the DBZ fanfic story! Ja Ne!**_


	5. Chapter 5

The sun went down and the moon began to rise. Gohan was sitting on a rock by the lake to clear his mind after what has happened. He was still thinking about his battle an how it transpired. But what he did feel bad for is that his mother won't ever see her husband again.

_'Mom...I'm so sorry.'_ Gohan thought in sadness. His eyes were puffy red after crying for fifteen minutes. His heart was shattering too much and couldn't bear the see Goku's death all over again.

Videl walked a long way in search of Gohan and found him by the lake. She sighed that he was okay but couldn't help to feel something wrong. Videl could hear sniffling and see droplets of tears coming down his cheek. This made her heart broke in half to see her love crying so much after losing his father. Videl walked up to him as she then got rid of the bands from her pigtails and let her hair flow down.

"Gohan?" Videl said.

Gohan gasped and quickly wiped his eyes so she couldn't see his tears. But as he turned around, he blushed softly to see his girlfriend looking more beautiful with her long hair blowing from the breeze. He couldn't even utter a word since he was staring at a goddess.

"Videl, w-what are you doing here? How did you get here?" Gohan stuttered.

"I was on the couch sleeping after healing you. I guess you must've past by without noticing me." Videl giggled.

Gohan just smiled softly and decided to sit on the grass. He patted for her to sit with him and she did. "So, how's mom doing now?"

"She's doing great, Gohan. Me and her were talking and getting to know each other. She seems like a nice lady." Videl said with a smile.

"Yeah, she is." Gohan replied. "My mom always made me keep studying hard and see if I can do more for the world besides training. But honestly, I only train when I have to enter the tournament to win the prize money. We don't need much, but we save the rest for a rainy day."

"That's so cool, Gohan." Videl said. "You must be lucky to have a mom."

"Actually, I'm happy to have a nice family. And it's growing since I'm about to have a little brother." Gohan stated.

"I know. She told me she was pregnant. You thinking of naming him soon?" She asked kindly.

"Maybe. But I'll let mom decide on it." Gohan said. He then looks up at the moon to see it return after Piccolo blew it to stop him from going mad ape again. "It's such a beautiful night."

Videl slid down near Gohan and rested her head on his shoulder. "It is."

Gohan wrapped his arm around Videl's waist and listen to the water streaming down. "Can I ask you something, Videl?"

"Sure, Gohan, what is it?" Videl replied.

"After we never saw each other again, what were you doing?" Gohan asked, hoping to not upset her.

Videl sighed. "Well…I can say that I wasn't myself after losing you that day."

Gohan looks down to her and asked, "What do you mean?"

[There For Tomorrow-Burn The Night Away]

"You see," Videl explains, "I was feeling down that you cried and ran away because you thought I was angry at you. I was sad depressed that I lost a best friend. My mother kept comforting me as I told her what happened. I even waited for you at the park to see if you might come back. So I gave up. I went back home and stated to try out Martial Arts that my dad was teaching. I idolized him as a great man and watched his matches. You can say that I even took out the boys who kept flirting with me after I told them that I was already available."

"Oh." Gohan look saddened. "Then who was that?"

Videl giggled while blushing. "I told them that you already have me."

"WHAT?!" Gohan shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah, I had them crying from the truth and broken arms. On that day, I was stronger than dad." Videl smiled. "I even wanted to impress you and hope you like me."

"But, Videl, I do like you." Gohan interjected.

"I know, but…" Videl soon sighed as she wrapped her arms around her legs. "…I lost my edge after something happened in my family."

Gohan was concerned to see her looking down like this. He places his good arm on her back and gently rub it. "What happened?"

"When I was coming back home, I saw police cars near my home. I ran to see what happened and worry that my mom was okay. The police officers were shocked to see me as they made these sad looks as if it would hurt me with the news. I heard my dad crying and he told that it would be alright." Videl soon had tears coming down.

"Videl…what happened next?" Gohan spoke softly.

"I was scared to what he means and I saw something under a blanket. It was red and staining the sheet. I needed to see what was wrong and I ran past the cops to see what it was. The officers warned me not to look under it, but I ignored them and removed the sheets. Silence. My life was never the same. Under the sheet was my mother dead and lifeless. Some burglar broke in and took the life of someone I love the most. I just stood there like a statue and my dad held me for comfort.

"It was too much to see me lose someone that always cheers me up. After missing you, I lost my mom!" Videl broke into sobs as she continued. "I just don't understand why this happened to me! And a few years later, I only wanted nothing but to hurt every scum out there and make them pay for hurting my mother and other families."

Gohan didn't say anything as he hears more. _'Videl…'_

"But when I saw you return, I was happy again and felt safe. But after seeing you in battle and fighting Cell, my heart started breaking apart to see you getting crushed by him! I didn't want to see anybody I care for die in front of me! You are someone I would always there for and cheer for you! I just…didn't…w-want to l-lose you…" Videl sobbed in hurt after thinking about the Cell Games. Just watching Gohan suffer like that was proven that she will never be the same again.

Gohan held on to the poor girl and let her cry onto his chest. He was broken to see his crush crying her heart out. Knowing how hard it must be to lose someone you love, Gohan had tears coming down himself.

Both were letting their emotions out under the moonlight as Gohan kept holding on Videl for fifteen minutes. It was silent and Gohan was curious if the girl was okay. Suddenly, Videl moves her head up to see her boyfriend. Her eyes were puffy red and tears dried up on her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Gohan smiled softly and wiped the tears off of her eyes. "Don't be sorry for anything, Videl. I'm just sorry about your mom. She sounds like a good woman."

"It's okay, Gohan." Videl sniffled. "And thank you."

Gohan looked at her, confused. "For what?"

Videl giggled and punched his arm softly. "For saving me, silly! This green guy told me what you did."

"You mean Piccolo?" Gohan questioned.

Videl nodded. "Uh-huh! He told me that when I was down, you went mad and beat the crap out of those blue Cell copies. You took me somewhere safe and made sure Cell pay for hurting me. I even saw what this giant machine did before I passed out."

"You mean 16?" Gohan responded, but looks saddened to remember what happened. "He risked his life to save you while I watched. I wish I could thank him. But I don't think Bulma can even repair him without-"

"This?" Gohan turns around and gasp for what he is seeing in front of him: a memory chip! It didn't even look damaged and still lighting up. "Videl…h-how?"

"Before I was unconscious, something was touching my wrist. I saw something that had the same symbol like Capsule Corp. I thought I might return it back to them when the fight was over." Videl explained.

"Videl, do you know what this means?! Android 16 can be repaired and join us as a good guy! You're the best, Videl!" Gohan exclaimed as he hugged the girl.

Videl was blushing with a whole shade of red all over her face. Just him filled with joy was something he never expected to do. But still, she smiled and hug back.

Both the teens pulled back and started to look at each other in the eyes. It was seeing how they first met and their eyes sparked something that made their hearts beating as a melody. And at that moment, both pressed their lips together and enjoy a soft and passionate kiss. Gohan placed his hand on Videl's cheek and the long-haired girl wrapped her arms around his neck. They lie on the soft grass and continued to make out with pure innocence. Gohan didn't know what was happening inside his body that made him crave more of the girl, but he kept going. Videl moans louder through the kiss and getting more tongue action from her boyfriend. She craves him and needed him. Gohan soon made his way towards her shirt and went under to touch her bare skin underneath.

Realizing what he was doing, Gohan pulls away and took a deep breath from the ordeal. Videl opens her eyes to see Gohan off of her. "Gohan? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no! You're good, but...I think we're getting a bit too carried away." Gohan rubbed his neck while blushing hard. "I really love it, but...maybe we should wait until we see how things go. Okay?"

Gohan was thinking he would get slapped, but he then sees Videl smiling happily and replying, "Sure, Gohan. I wouldn't mind. As long as I'm with you, I'll always be happy."

Both the teens got up and gave each other a hug. Upon the hug, Videl could feel someting that was coiling around her leg. It was long and furry as it was warm. Videl pulls back and gasped to not believe what it was: "Gohan! Your tail is back!"

"Huh?!" Gohan looks back and was surprised himself that after his childhood, his tail came back and was longer than before. "How did this happen? Unless..."

Videl was confused herself, but realized how his tail came back. Suddenly, a burst of giggles escaped her lips while blushing pink. "Gohan, you dirty ape! I think your Saiyan hormones were getting the best of you."

"Aaah! P-P-Please don't mention this to mom!" Gohan said with a huge blush.

"I promise." Videl said. "So, you ready to go? I think your mom might be worried sick for the both of us."

Gohan chuckled lightly. "Yeah."

Videl and Gohan came back to the house while holding hands. Before they walked, Videl remembered to give Gohan his necklace back after his fight with Cell. Gohan knocks on the door and inside was his mom with a huge smile.

"Awww, aren't you two the cutest couple! It made me wish I had a camera!" This made the young couple blush much more redder than ever, but Chi-Chi continued. "Oh, Videl, your father called and he wanted to know if you were alright. But I told him you're safe and he thanks Gohan for saving him and millions of lives."

"It was nothing." Gohan said with modesty.

"Also: Hercule said that Videl can stay over for the night." Chi-Chi added.

"But I don't have anything to sleep in." Videl mentioned.

"Well...you can borrow my old T-shirt you can use. You can have it if you want." Gohan offered.

"Sure!" Videl said as she left to get ready for her shower and bed.

"Gohan, do you mind if I talk to you for a second?" Chi-Chi asked.

He nodded and replied, "Sure, mom, what is it?"

"Gohan, I just want to say I'm proud of you. Not only you defeat Cell, but you won the heart of your best friend. I bet your father is cheering and going on how his son kick butt as well. But now, I want you to make sure that you take good care of that pretty girl. Understand?" Chi-Chi said in a stern tone.

"I will, mom." Gohan stated with a serious look.

"Good, because I noticed that you grew your tail back. Did anything happen while you two were alone? Because...I'm not supposed to have grandkids _too_ soon." Chi-Chi teased.

If Gohan would've turned a little more red, his head would likely explode. He ran up the stairs at instant speed while his mom start laughing at her son's embarrassment. _'Oh, I am _so_ going to love this. Goku, watch over us. Especially Gohan. I love you and miss you.'_

**-Gohan's Bedroom-**

After preparations made, Gohan straighten up his room so Videl can feel comfortable for when she sleeps. "Gohan, you didn't have to clean up for me. Your arm is still healing."

"I know, but I wanted to. You helped out a lot and I thank you for it." Gohan stated which made Videl blush.

"You're welcome," she replied. After he was done, Videl jump in and got herself comfortable. "This is nice here."

"I'm glad you like it, Videl." Gohan said with a smile. "Anyway, I better go. I'll be in the living room if you need me." Gohan soon began to leave, but he heard a voice.

"Wait!" Videl shouted to get his attention.

"Yes, Videl?" Gohan turned to see a blushing Videl.

"I-I-I was w-w-wondering..i-if y-you...can sleep with me?" Videl stammered.

"Um, are you sure? I don't think-"

"Go ahead, Gohan! As long as you wear protection!" Chi-Chi shouted happily while passing by her son.

"MOM!" Gohan shouted with embarrassment. Videl, however, giggled at Gohan's mother's antics. Gohan just sighed and turned off the lights. He went over to the side and went over to Videl. "Goodnight, Videl."

"Goodnight, Gohan. And can I say something?" She asked.

"What is it?" Gohan replied. Before he knew it, Videl captured his lips again and kissed him passionately. Gohan didn't hesitate to kiss back as he savors her warmth from her lips. They pulled away as Videl wanted to say one thing: "I love you."

Upon hearing this, Gohan smiled and replied, "I love you too."

With that said, the two lovers went to sleep peacefully as Gohan's tail wrapped around Videl's leg. Looking through the door, Chi-Chi smiled softly to know that her son finally got the perfect birthday wish. Who knew visiting an old friend could lead into something more?

**The End...?**

**_Well, I'm done! Or am I?! Since I have a good reviews from this story, I decided to make one last chapter of this before I put it into a close. Please comment and see how I did. Also, it was a bit of M-rated material and I might put these two in a lemon oneshot. We'll see! Ja Ne!_**


End file.
